


First Dates

by ryanmadej



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Chim are supportive friends, Buck is anxious, Comforting, First Dates, First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Past Buck/Abby mentions, Wow I love healthy relationships, eddie is a sweetheart, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: Buck is super nervous about his first date with Eddie.





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed. I'm 100% here for the thought of the rest of the crew helping Buck and Eddie get ready for their first date.

Eddie was a bit nervous to say the least. 

Buck was well beyond that. 

Buck was petrified. He overanalyzed every single detail as he stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his shirt about fifty times and straightening his tie before he spun around to face Bobby and Chim. He shot an anxious smile at the two men before him, before looking down at the ground. The first thing that caught his eye was a scuff on his left shoe and he knelt down, cursing himself and he scrubbed at it. 

“Buck.” Bobby’s voice was stern, and he crossed his arms at his chest. “You look fine.”

Buck stared up at where the voice was coming from, slowly finding his way back to his feet. He sighed as he fidgeted with the blaiser he had on, and Chim’s hand shot up to give him a reassuring pat on the back. 

“What he said-- don’t worry yourself, man. You really think he’s gonna give a damn about a tiny scuff on your shoe or a wrinkle in your suit?” Buck’s eyes widened at that and he began frantically patting down the sides of his suit, until two strong hands held his arms in place by his sides. 

“Chill out.” Chim laughed, letting go of Buck’s arms and letting him free. 

“Go get ‘em.” Bobby smiled at Buck, and Chim nodded as the urged the young blond to go before he worried over another miniscule flaw.

The last time Buck had been on a proper date was when he met Abby. Before that date, he wasn’t too worried. Abby was extremely down to earth, she made it very clear how she wasn’t too worried about physical appearance. They had talked for months before finally meeting, and they were both pleasantly surprised at the outcome of each other’s appearances. With Eddie, it was different. The moment Buck set eyes on Diaz, he was filled with many emotions-- envy, attraction, insecurity. He didn’t want to admit it, but the rest of the crew was spot on-- he was extremely attractive. This was the first time Buck had ever seen another man in this light. 

It took him weeks of denial to come to terms that he was indeed attracted to Diaz, and not just entirely jealous of his features. Over time that attraction built higher and higher, and Eddie was all that filled Buck’s mind. After having a one on one talk with Hen, and a good night’s sleep, Buck decided to take action on his feelings and ask Eddie out for dinner. This went better than he expected. Without hesitation-- perhaps a little bit of an eager ‘yes’ was he response and from there they made the reservations and the big day came sooner than expected. 

Buck strolled out of the locker room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eddie seated at one of the islands in the kitchen of the station, chatting it up with Hen. He eyed Diaz head to toe, his cheeks flushing just the slightest as he admired the way his slacks fit tight around his thighs and loose at the ankles, his socks peeking out. Hen noticed Buck staring from behind Eddie, and silently nudged the other man. 

Diaz swiveled in the chair, a smile lighting up his face as soon as he saw Buck.

“You look stunning.” Eddie said in a talkative tone, taking Evan’s arm in his own. Buck didn’t even realize he was holding his breath. At that point he was sure that he looked like an idiot, and as they made their way out, Buck caught a glimpse of Bobby and Chim watching as they pass by, proudly.

\--

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated, their host pouring them both glasses of complimentary wine. Eddie took dainty sips from his glass, savoring the tart taste as Buck took the glass down in one swig and placed the glass back onto the table with shaky hands. This earned him a funny look from Eddie, who reached out to rest his hand over Buck’s.

Buck’s hands were sweaty under Eddie’s, trembling hard. He gave Evan’s hand a gentle squeeze, intertwining their fingers. 

“Relax..” 

Buck drew in a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with the man seated directly across from him. Diaz brought his free hand to Buck’s face, tilting his chin up to capture the other’s attention.

“There’s nothing to be worried about. We’re here to have a good time, yeah?” Eddie cracked a smile at Buck, who did the same in return. Eddie’s hand retracted from Buck’s chin and he placed it over Buck’s other hand, clasping them together soon after. 

The rest of the date went much smoother than before. Buck’s nerves were still a bit high and he would be lying if he said he didn’t stumbling over his words and make a fool of himself a couple times, but Eddie admired that. 

Sadly, the night came to an end very quickly as time flew by. They had to part ways, and that was the part of the night that neither of them looked forward to.

Buck and Eddie loaded into the car, and as they hit the road, Buck had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Eddie’s knee. As they pulled into Eddie’s drive way, they both unfastened their seatbelts and Buck hopped out to get the door for his date. He couldn’t help but to notice that Carla’s car was in the driveway, by default meaning that she was inside taking care of Christopher. 

‘Goodbyes’ were said and Eddie made his way towards his home before he felt a hand on his shoulder nearly jerk him back and a sudden force pressed against him. At first, Buck was extremely unsure-- his other hand found its way at the back of Eddie’s neck and he eased into the kiss. After he pushed through the uncertainty, he found his footing and lead the kiss they shared up into Eddie withdrew with a crooked smile on his face.

“About time.” Eddie kid, his forehead resting against Buck’s. His fingers found his way to Buck’s short blond hair somewhere in the midst of their kiss, and he retracted to propose an idea. 

“How ‘bout you stay here tonight, huh? I don’t think the little guy will mind the company.” 

Buck nodded, interlocking his hands with Eddie’s as they made their way in.


End file.
